


The Saviour

by Phoenix_Winchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Phoenixes, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Winchester67/pseuds/Phoenix_Winchester67
Summary: A supernatural fantasy AU where Dean is paired up with an original female character, the main focus isn't their love story though , it's more about the plot. I'm real bad at summaries, please try and read a chapter or two though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So , this is my first fanfic, and i really hope I'll see it through without making it suck too much. The story will pick up mostly by the third chapter . The next chapter will be from Deans pov . Please feel free to comment and try to not be rude. I'll update as often as I can depends on the readers, I guess. All love .

* * *

  
**Chapter 1**

_It was dimly lit hall way , lined with pillars. It seemed like a building straight outta of the fantasy movies she had seen as a kid , roman styled , much more gloomy though. It did not aspire awe, like the architecture in those movies did . Instead she felt a chill in her spine , cold dread , seeping through her very bones. The place was old and endless. She wasn't quite sure what was going on , it was chaotic and yet eerily calm , she didnt know it was possible to feel those emotions at once . Maybe , a part of her brain figured she was dreaming, another part warred with it though , it seemed to think this was all real . The longer she stayed , the more uncomfortable she felt. The only rational thought her brain could muster was , to get the fuck out of where ever she seemed to have magically transported herself to. So she did what any freaked out person trapped in a creepy unknown place would do. She ran. Tried to find a way out. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest, sweat dripping from her face making her irritable, her legs aching from the long run but she couldn't stop as though she was running for her life. The pounding of her heart, and the sound of her feet hitting the floor , the only sounds she could hear , in the fear inducing darkness, and eerie silence. It might have been hours or minutes, she couldn't tell, but figured she wasnt alone. She wasnt able to figure it out at first , but she could sense a presence , the darkness, if possible, grew even darker, swirling around almost catching upto her , where she stood dumbfounded, panic stricken . It was about to engulf her , when she heard a horrible scream, realizing it was her own, feeling the panic flow through her blood._

The next moment she was on her bed clutching her sheets in a white knuckled grip, like her life depended on it . She opened her eyes realised that it was just another dream,a "NIGHTMARE" TO BE PRECISE . She was thankful that it was just another nightmare. Their frequency had increased in the past few months. Reaching for her phone she saw that it was 3 A.M. She checked for messages but found her inbox empty , remembering how antisocial she ,It wasn't a surprise. She took out her headphones and put them on trying to clear her head, of any fragment of the dreadful dream. Before she knew it she fell asleep to** AC/DC** blasting through her headphones. Rock music relaxing her! She woke up , to the blinding sunlight, streaming through her window. Realising it was morning , **Renegade** was playing in her ears, still have my headphones on, she figured . Her phone obviously was barely surviving at 15% battery. It was going to be a long freaking day. No phone, to avoid awkward social interaction. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her own in a social setting , she could, well atleast she thought she could. Small talk, politely smiling , laughing at appropriate times, she could manage all of that. She just didn't want to, it just wasn't her thing. It was difficult being an old soul . People her age just have different priorities and she had figured keeping to herself , she could mostly avoid any embarrassment that often seemed to ensue considering her rusty social skills. And too much social interaction just seemed to drain the life outta her. She was in college now , a literature major . College was the place where she was supposed to have the time of her life! Her fellow classmates said , they said she should loosen up a bit . Take things in stride. She tried but she couldnt . Her mother's words rang in her ears_ " Don't be a disappointment to us."_ She had said. Her absent mothers words weren't the only issues holding her back though. **Back in black** blaring from her phone was what dragged her outta her head. It was her alarm , turning it off she headed to the shower to make sure, she would get to her lectures on time. She was still grumpy after her shower , she recalled how her mother used to lecture her about how waking up , at the asscrack of dawn and studying would increase her grades and help her get into a great college , thus paving way to a great career . She'd heard it everyday and felt the same emotion everyday ........exasperation. Her mother wasnt wrong she knew , but being yelled at every morning loses its charm eventually . She thought about her mom then , She was a pretty lady, her mom. She looked young compared to her age,simple she was and yet her beauty was magnificent, her curly black hair falling below her shoulder,her dark brown eyes with sharp features and her lean structure, she was quite social unlike her . She seemed to have no trouble getting along with people, she made it seem almost effortless, also, she had strong opinions. That is why she never understood._ "Gaia "_ she used to say sternly _"You cant waste your time frolicking around , you should only focus on getting a career and having a roof over your head , nothing else matters . "_ Her father, was a totally different story , barely cared, only present for appearances . That's what made her mother the way she was. Taking two slices of bread and buttering them, she ate hurriedly, and set out for her lecture . She'd rented an apartment close to the campus. All thoughts of her parents vanished when she was on her way to the lecture hall . For a person who barely wanted to get out of their room, college was sorta difficult. But nobody really cared or bothered so, she got by. She never felt that she belonged though . Coming to think of it, she never really felt like she belonged anywhere. Her self contemplating thoughts, went to the back burner , when she was greeted by her friend , Izzy. Her only friend actually._ "Gaiiiaaaaa!!!!"_ She exclaimed enthusiastically. She looked almost happy to see her , or it was just her general cheerfulness she couldn't figure out. Izzy was like that , full of life . Compared to her, Gaia was a zombie. Izzy was a really cute brunette ,almond shape eyes , sharp nose, pink lips and a good 3 inches taller than Gaia and her social skills remarkable . She smiled managing a little less enthusiastic_ "Izzy !"_ from her vocal system. And then she roped her in to telling her how she spent her break , Gaia didnt have much to say , but Izzy still feigned polite interest , and then recounted her own adventures , until they reached their class Gaia was internally relieved at that. Listening to Izzy , only made her more weary of her own life, Izzys break was full of adventure and parties . It only seemed to highlight their absence in Gaia's . She didn't resent her friend though, she just couldn't find her relatable and may be she did want some adventure in her own black and white life. Gaia sat on her seat and Izzy sat on hers which was at the front , next to her sat her boyfriend Adam. Gaia always chose to sit at the back , it was comforting there . There was some shuffling in the seat next hers , she was blissfully ignorant doodling in her book, keeping her head down and had every intention to happily ignore whoever it was or atleast get by the entire lecture with minimal small talk. But boy was she wrong. _"Hi"_ was what she heard in a voice that made her spine tingle , how could that be accomplished with just a voice? She didn't know . It was the beginning of a new term , but she'd never thought about new students. She barely interacted with them. Yet, here this guy was , obviously new cuz there's no way , even she could have ignored him. He had that sort of personality that just demanded attention . He was smiling at her though , a smug smile , almost arrogant his green eyes seemed to glint with humour , that's when she realised she was unabashedly staring at him. Not that he seemed to mind, but she didn't stare at people no matter how gorgeous they were ! That's when she realised he'd said hi! And she just got lost in it.....It was too late now, she'd already made a fool outta herself . So she just chose to do what she did best . Ignore. She could feel his eyes on her though. It took her 20 whole seconds to break under his scrutinity. She turned to glare at him; trying to focus all her anger into it. She wasn't really angry, just insecure, so her glare didn't seem to faze the guy at all, cuz there was that perpetual smirk on his face again. She rolled her eyes , which seemed to add to the amusement of the green eyed guy ._ "What do you want!"_ She almost wanted to snap at him. But he beat her to it, instead of snapping though, he smiled at her genuinely and said, _" Dean Winchester. New around here, as you might have noticed._ " When she didn't respond, he took it in stride and just continued_ " and you are?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Deans point of view, and a little bit of insight into his world .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter.  
Sorry for the late update , I'll try and update more frequently though.  
All love.

He really didn’t want to do it , not that he didn’t believe Pam and Missouri or their psychic abilities . But the other option was sending Sammy in his stead and he wasn’t going to risk his baby brother. And both of his friends had been of great help , in face of the onslaught of the increasing enemy attacks. Their visions were reliable he knew .

  
These attacks weren’t normal for their lands .  
They had lived peacefully for over 2 decades now , they’d thought the worst of their enemies were vanquished in the last battle 22 years ago, atleast he wanted to believe so, cuz the last battle had cost the Winchester boys alot.  
The battle that had cost them both of their parents , only Mary Winchester had died that day , but John was lost the moment his wife took her last breath.  
The war did end but the Winchesters weren’t a part of the celebrations, John had only isolated himself further .  
Only came through to teach his sons how to fight, to hold their own in a battle.  
He’d always known the battle wasn’t over, not truly , he’d always believed that the enemy would return.  
Their father had perished slowly.

  
The attacks had started recently and they made them realise , their enemy was still out there and was gaining power .  
The next battle was onto them, and they needed to prepare , so they did.  
Sam and Dean were capable fighters thanks to their father . Dean was completely human , while Sam possessed magic which he’d mastered through out the years making him a deadly fighter.  
He was still Deans little brother though .  
They kept their enemy at bay , fighting together to keep their lands safe .  
Fairies , nymphs ,elves, witches , centaurs, humans all creatures alike fought relentlessly. But living in peace for so long , had slightly weakened their defences .  
But the dark forces were only gaining strength day by day if Missouri and Pam’s visions were anything to go by.

Which brought him and Charlie here! In this strange world, in search of someone who was meant to help them win the on coming battle.  
Dean didn’t know how a person, from a totally different reality , was supposed to help them win a battle she had no relation to.  
Yeah they were a she . Missouri had told them, a girl from a bizarre land would bring help , what sort of help they didn’t know , they just knew, they had to convince her to help , how ? they had to figure out themselves .

It’s been a few days since they first saw her.  
It was Charlie who had pointed her out , Charlie must be able to sense her, cuz frankly Dean didn’t think she stood out .  
Infact Dean wouldn’t have noticed her at all.  
This world was really mundane he realised , most people won’t notice eachother at all, they all were so similar , unlike in their world were people were distinguished by species. Here they were all humans.  
Their plan was to observe her from afar for a few days , and then engage .  
They couldn’t just jump in without knowing her.  
Charlie had researched about this world beforehand, which was beneficial.  
Within 2 days , they only learned , the girl, was called Gaia, she was hella antisocial , barely got out of her room that one! She was a literature major , stayed alone in an apartment near the university campus . They decided they’d have to make do with the information they had , cuz waiting for much longer was not an option. They realised though that she appeared human , she didn’t practice any magic as far as they could tell , she appeared exactly like the people that surrounded her.  
She was almost invisible , among the crowd and to Dean she didn’t seem any special, but Charlie had said she could sense her,  
Charlie being a witch herself.  
They decided that he’d be the one to approach Gaia.  
Since Charlie would be her overtly cheerful self and this Gaia person, seemed so stoic they thought Dean was the safer bet.  
Since she didn’t get out much , the university was the only place where he could approach her.

  
That’s how Dean found himself walking to a literature class in the early hours of the morning.  
The university was a crowded place Dean noticed , the people here seemed tired and most of them in a hurry to get somewhere or the other.  
Charlie had told him the day before about the class , he was supposed to go to , she had given him a potion , that’d help him remain inconspicuous , he’d only be noticed if he actively spoke to someone, and he only had to approach one person.  
He entered the class, and the potion seemed to work since nobody noticed him.  
He spotted her and made a beeline to a desk right next to hers , the lecture hall wasn’t too crowded , seemed to him like , literature wasn’t that interesting of a subject after all.  
The hall was made of dark wood and a high ceiling,  
The benches were at a higher level the farther he went into the room and ofcourse she sat at the back.

She didn’t look up when he sat next to her , she seemed to doodle something on her book.  
He'd noticed from afar that she had raven black hair , but looking at it so closely he realised it looked a bit brown, when the light hit them correctly , her hair hung loosely around her shoulders . He cleared his throat , still no response . He realised , then that it was the potion , and decided to just speak to her.  
"Hi" he said , that seemed to get her attention , doey dark brown eyes, looked up to meet green ones.  
Dean knew he looked good , he’d heard it before , but the dumbfounded way in which she stared at him, confirmed it once again and made him smirk .  
She was sort of cute he realised , as he too observed her, up close and real this time .  
Her skin colour was like toffees that Gabriel seemed so fond of , with an almost round face , big doey dark brown eyes , full lips and a round nose.  
Framed by shoulder length wavy raven hair .

Cute he decided.  
She still hadn’t replied amidst their staring contest though , she seemed to realise she’d been staring and abruptly turned her head looking anywhere else but him , may be she was embarrassed . So he kept staring at her, hoping she’d look up and she did , her eyes big and annoyed , her mouth pursed at little, she was trying to glare at him , which only added to his amusement .  
He couldn’t help but find it adorable , he smiled at her and tried again to introduce himself properly, _"Dean Winchester "_ he said _" new around here as you might have noticed ."_ He pointed out , in hopes that she would continue the conversation, but realised it might have come out a bit arrogant, since she still hadn’t replied .

She wasn't mute was she ? _" and you are? "_ he added hopefully. She blinked at him , her eyes doubled in size as if she only realised now that she was to do the same after Dean had introduced himself. He just waited patiently as she seemed to collect herself and finally she answered_ " Gaia."_


End file.
